ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Klutz
Paul Tacta is a professional wrestler, know as his ringname; Klutz. He is currently working for XWA where he is the current Xtreme Champion. Career Klutz began his Career in XWA making his debut in March of 2008 along side his then manager Jim Harlem. Around the same time Klutz also began working for 2WWF. Klutz is the current XWA Xtreme Champion and a member of The Future stable along side Doug Picel and Shane McCool. History The Beginning Klutz had a slow start in XWA but after a series of vast improvements and the loss of his manager Jim Harlem the XWA Board took notice of his unique fighting style and connection with the fans. Dark Karnival The XWA Creative Board saw a great in ring, as well as gimmick connection between Doug Picel and Klutz, and told them to form a tag team to boost the floating Tag Team Division. Unfortunately with Dark Karnival's creation, other tag teams left, leaving the tag team division still floating. Dark Karnival is now an occasional tag team, within the stable, The Future. 2WWF Searching for companies greater than XWA to improve himself, Klutz found the company, 2WWF, where he played a heel version of his XWA gimmick. He was a sadistic stalker with cameras in his locker room, waiting and scouting out weaknesses of his opponents. After three months, Klutz decided he did not feel at home in this company and left it, making his way back to the XWA. XWA Draft At the start of the new XWA, Klutz made his return from (kayfabe) going around to world, to the XWA arena, where he found he was drafted to COMBAT along with his tag team partner, Doug Picel.This was not nearly the end of his troubles, though, as danger lurked in the distance in the form of an old manager. The same day he was drafted, he won a tag match with, now Collision member, Arsene Lupin by his side against Black Majik and Izzy Raynor. At the end, he betrayed his Collision-bound partner with a Silent Driver, then dawned a COMBAT T-Shirt, showing he was ready for the new road ahead. Re-enslaved His first time on COMBAT was one to be remembered however, as his former manager Harlem, took control of him once again. Later that night, Harlem helped a now emotionless, transient Klutz take a victory over the debuting Lou A. Quiles, but after was not pleasant. Harlem made a challenge against Murder Inc saying that unless they talk to him face to face within 24 hours, Klutz is going back to the Freak Show where he belongs. The threat was short lived however, as he immediately ran in to a furious Doug Picel. Picel threatened Harlem with an axe and seemingly got in his head the week after, leading Harlem to let Klutz free out of the fear of his own life. Free Again? Klutz went on a free man to face the Ruiner, which he defeated that week with the Klutzmission. All of a sudden, Jim Harlem himself came out from backstage, raising Klutz' arm and proclaiming that he's turned over a new leaf. In order to prove this, he made a video for Klutz showing the good points in their relationship. Unfortunately for Harlem, the video was sabotaged by an unknown entity to show grotesque picture of Klutz in bondage. Harlem then left the ring crying his eyes out, leaving the audience, The Freak, and the commentators very confused. The next week, Harlem appeared as the special guest referee in the match between Dark Karnival vs Genesius Annaya and Joe Roberts. DK picked up the win by pinning Roberts as to the sudden departure from Annaya, his partner, who shook everyone's hands and left to pursue a career in the WWE. As the match ended, Harlem looked to be following up on his "turning over a new leaf" until he used a distraction from Prince Nana at ringside to blatantly attack Doug Picel with a blackjack. He proceeded to use the help of Nana and Roberts to decimate Dark Karnival in the middle of the ring, snapping his whip and revealing Klutz was still under his spell. Harlem's True Colors The following weak, Harlem mouthed off to COMBAT General H.F.D in his office, saying that it wouldn't be his much longer as he had joined Nana's political group, The Faces of Democracy who were sent to give Nana the GM spot once and for all. That week H.F.D made the decision to put Klutz in a match with Joe Roberts against Mikey Ratings and his own partner...Doug Picel. The match happened to be interrupted with Harlem's interference, and made in to a no contest. This leads in to next week, Christmas week, where Klutz and Harlem received a surprise package with...an inflatable dinosaur in it! Klutz went crazy in spite of Harlem's commands and charged out the door! Klutz went out t the Fatal Four way match against Jamie Starrsplash, Akira, and Joel Xavier, with his inflatable dinosaur, but despite it popping and him going psycho towards the middle, Starrsplash pinned Akira and the Circus Freak suffered his first loss in COMBAT. The following week was the first match of Doug Picel vs Klutz and the vacant Xtreme Title was on the line. Harlem revealed in a segment that, not only was there going to be changes involving him next week on COMBAT, but that he had turned Klutz in to a complete killing machine, which was demonstrated when the Freak bent a lead pipe. Klutz would go on to lose that match as well as the one to Brian Church the following week, but something odd was about to happen. A female by the name of Missy had stowed away on a plane to, not only come meet her favorite wrestler, but to also become a wrestler herself. The Southern superstar was introduced as Miss Missy. Xtreme Champion After weeks of being Harlem's "errand boy", Klutz was to face Doug Picel in a winner take all match...the gruesome Big Top Playground Match. It was for the Xtreme Title, and if Klutz lost, Harlem would leave him alone forever. However, because of Harlem's interference, Klutz snagged the Xtreme Title...but at what cost? Harlem fell all the way down through the cage, hitting a barbed wire wood square and was taken out by stretcher, as The Freak's hand was raised in victory. The next week, Harlem would be (kayfabe) hospitalized and Klutz would go on to win a match against Ramok. The following week, Harlem would return, and Klutz would disown him, dawning his symbolic "Unchained" T shirt and walking off with now COMBAT staff member, H.F.D.. Outside the Ring Klutz never reveals much about himself outside the ring, due to the threat of his gimmick being spoiled, and even keeps himself hidden from the paparazzi. He told a member of that staff, once, that he takes his in ring personality that seriously. What is known, though, is that Klutz' relationship with XWA diva, Missy Missy, is purely mutual. Klutz is single and, at the risk of his gimmick being spoiled, is not looking for a mate quite yet. Wrestling Style Klutz utilizes a very unique style of wrestling the fuses high-flying, mat wrestling and drunken boxing. As a result Klutz tends to stumble around the ring during matches. His style is epitomized in his three finishing maneuvers; The Wheel of Fortune a moonsault double foot stomp, The Klutz-mission a Muta-lock and The Silent Driver a spiking handstand hurricanrana. He learned these styles by taking years of martial arts and jui jitsu training. He was trained in professional wrestling by The Great Muta. Titles Held * ' Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA)' :* XWA Xtreme Championship (Current) * ' 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF)' :* No titles held Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Silent Driver'' (Wrestler gets in a handstand and grabs opponent in a headscissors with their legs, then smoothly and powerfully flips them onto the back of their head or their face depending on what direction it came from, which may result in a bridged pin if the wrestler chooses) ::*'Klutz-mission (Muta Lock) ::*''Wheel of Fortune(Moonsault Double Foot Stomp) :::*''Signature Move:''Lunar Landing (Standing Moonsault) :::*''Signature Move:''Klutz in The Box(Wrestler ducks a forward punch or clothesline/lariat by bending backwards and coming back up, hitting the opponent in the chin with a massive uppercut.) :::*''Signature Move: Carnival Ride(Multiple Revolution Headscissors Takedown) Theme Music :* Freak on a Leash by KoRn (Current) :* Shut me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence :* Grease Paint and Monkey Brains by White Zombie :* Own Little World by Celldweller :* Typical by Mute Math External links *Official XWA Website *Klutz's profile on XWA.com K K K